revengefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vertrauen
Vertrauen ist die zweite Folge der ersten Staffel der Serie Revenge. Inhalt Emily nimmt ihr nächstes Opfer ins Visier: Hedgefonds-Manager Bill Harmon, einstiger Freund und skrupelloser Verräter ihres Vaters. Derweil stößt Victorias Security-Mann Frank Stevens beim Hintergrund-Check von Emily auf ein überraschendes Hindernis, was Victorias Misstrauen verstärkt. Dafür kommen sich Emily und Daniel immer näher. Doch wie steht Emily zu Jack und was empfindet sie für ihn? Handlung Auf einem großen Poloturnier tifft sich die feine Gesellschaft der Hamptons. Conrad und Victoria Grayson schauen ihrem Sohn Daniel zu, der sich im Turnier zu bewähren sucht. Sie unterhalten sich mit Bill Harmon, einem alten Freund und sehr erfolgreichen Hedgfondsmanager. Auch der Blick von Emily Thorne fällt auf Bill Harmon. Ihre Erinnerungen gehen zurück in die Vergangenheit. Einst war "Onkel Bill" ein vertrauter Freund ihres Vaters, er war sogar anwesend als David Clarke seiner Tochter ihren Hund Sammy zu ihrem neunten Geburtstag schenkte. Doch er benutzte heimlich Insiderwissen für Börsenspekulationen. Conrad Grayson fand dies heraus und setzte ihn damit unter Druck. Bill verriet daraufhin seinen besten Freund und machte vor Gericht eine falsche Aussage gegen ihn. Emily macht sich in der Gegenwart über die Graysons nun mit dem ahnungslosen Bill Harmon erneut "bekannt". Auch Daniel kommt sie erneut näher. Bei den Porters wird unterdessen die Situation immer schwieriger. Carl Porter hat hohe Schulden bei der Bank und droht das Stowaway zu verlieren. Sein Sohn Jack erinnert sich an Nolan Ross, der sein Boot "Amanda" kaufen wollte. Jetzt ist Jack dazu bereit. Allerdings muß Jack sich verpflichten, für Nolan als "Skipper" zur Verfügung zu stehen. Nolan hat noch keine Erfahrung auf See. Auch bittet er Jack ihn als gewisssermaßen "bezahlter Freund" auf Partys zu begleiten, denn er hat nicht so viele Freunde in den Hamptons. Jack kann nun die Schulden seines Vaters begleichen. Der ist jedoch sehr verärgert, denn er wollte nicht, daß sein Sohn ihm aus so einer Notlage helfen muß. Auch Declan ist vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er wollte Charlotte Grayson mit einer spontanen Tour auf der "Amanda" beeindrucken. Dann ist das Boot fort und er muß erfahren, daß seine Familie fast pleite ist. Emily versucht inzwischen, ihr Strandhaus zu kaufen. Es wurde wegen der Scheidung von Lydia und Michael Davis zur Versteigerung ausgeschrieben. Lydia geht jedoch bei der Scheidung leer aus. Emily hat geschickt ein verfängliches Foto von ihrer Affäre mit Conrad an ihren Ehemann weitergeleitet, der sich nun auf die "Untreueklausel" im Ehevertrag berufen kann. Allerdings muß auch Emily plötzlich erfahren, daß sie im Versteigerungskampf von jemand überboten wurde. Massiv erzürnt lauert sie deshalb Nolan Ross in seinem Wagen auf. Der kann sich jedoch rechtfertigen: Victoria hatte zuvor Emily überboten. Nolan hat nur mitgesteigert, um ihr zu helfen. Nun schenkt er ihr das Haus, den Emily/Amanda hat morgen Geburtstag! Sie fragt ihn nun, warum er ihr so unbedingt helfen wolle. Nolan erzählt ihr daraufhin, daß ihr Vater der einzige war, der seinerzeit in die Gründung seiner Firma investiert und an ihn geglaubt habe. Ohne ihren Vater gebe es NolCorp garrnicht. Victoria empfängt inzwischen ihre neue Nachbarin zum Tee. Sie versucht Emily auszuhorchen, die jedoch geschickt zu antworten weiß. Auch hat Victoria Frank Stevens auf Emily angesetzt, der Geheimnisse über sie ausforschen soll. Tatsächlich stößt er auf etwas Verdächtiges: Emily war genauso wie Michael Davis Mitglied der New Yorker Denkmalschutzgesesellschaft. War sie eventuell die junge Frau, die gerüchteweise der Grund für die Scheidung war? Schließlich findet Frank Stevens auch noch heraus, daß es in Emilys Lebenslauf eine Lücke zwischen ihrem sechzehnten und achtzehnten Lebensjahr gibt. Das Gericht hält sämtliche Unterlagen unter Verschluß. Sofort ist Victorias Mißtrauen geweckt, ihr Sicherheistchef soll nun alles über Emily herausfinden! Emily gelingt es inzwischen ihren Racheplan an Bill Harmon voranzutreiben. Demonstrativ zeigt sie ihm gegenüber ihr "freundschaftliches Verhältnis" zum superreichen und erfolgreichen Nolan Ross. Sie deutet an, daß sie außerdem ihr Vermögen neu investieren möchte und einen hilfreichen Investmentbanker sucht. Schließlich beauftragt sie Bill Harmon für sie in den chinesischen Smartphonehersteller "Allcom Cellular" zu investieren. Emily läßt durchblicken, daß sie einen "guten Tipp" habe. An der Börse laufen derweil Gerüchte um, daß Nolan Ross dort ebenfalls massiv investieren will. Daraufhin will Bill Harmon die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und investiert das Geld seiner Investoren in großem Stil in die Firma. Kurz darauf gibt jedoch Nolan Ross bekannt, daß die Gerüchte falsch seinen und er stattdessen in den Konkurenten "Unitec" investiere. Ein rapider Kurssturz der Aktien von Allcom ist die Folge. Harmon macht riesiege Verluste. Zudem erhalten seine Investoren anonyme Anrufe von Emily über seine Verluste! Emily hatte heimlich seine Kundenliste kopiert. Ein Sturm auf seine Firmenbüro ist die Folge. Bill Harmon ist ruiniert. Emily und Daniel genießen unterdessen ein romantische Picknik am Strand. Beide kommen sich näher und unterhalten sich über ihre Familien. Als beide in der Abendsonne zum Strrandhaus gehen, kommen sich beide sehr nah. Doch dann tauchen unvermittelt Sammy, Jack und Nolan auf. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür. Ashley Davenport hat für ihre Freundin eine "Überaschungs-Willkomens-Party" organisiert. Emily ist zwar nicht so begeistert, macht aber eine gute Miene dazu. Während der Party kommt es auf der Veranda zu einem freundlichen Gespräch zwischen Emily und Jack. Es ist zu spüren, daß beide Zuneigung zu einander empfinden... Doch Emily hat andere Pläne. Als die Party zu Ende ist, verabschiedet Daniel sich von ihr. Er zitiert dabei einen Dichter. Schließlich küssen sich Emily und Daniel zum erstenmal. Als Daniel danach geht wirft er ihr noch einen romantisch hofnungsvollen Blick zu, Emily lächelt... Declan erhält eine SMS von Charlottes Handy. Er freut sich auf ein romantisches Treffen im Stowaway. Dann tauchen jedoch Adam Connor und seine reichen Freunde auf. Der hat heimlich die SMS von Charlottes Handy geschickt, denn er ist eifersüchtig auf Declan. Er und seine Freunde fangen nun an Declan zu verprügeln. Declans Vater Carl hört den Lärm und verjagt die Bande mit seinem Baseballschläger. Bevor Declan in sein Zimmer geht, fallen bittere Worte von ihm. Diese reichen Jungs haben alles, er jedoch nichts, weil sein Vater arm ist und es zu nichts gebracht hat... Carl Porter ist tief getroffen. Als Declan fort ist, faßt er sich plötzlich an sein Herz und bricht mit einem Herzinfarkt zusammen. Kurz darauf kommt Jack heim und findet seinen Vater am Boden. Verzweifelt ruft er nach Declan. Der entsetzte Declan muß einen Rettungswagen rufen. Wird Carl Porter Überleben? Zum Schluß sehen wir noch einmal in Rücklblenden Emilys Erinnerungen. Wir sehen wie die kleine Amanda ihren Vater mit Victoria beobachtet, der Frau die ihn dann verraten würde. "Auf sein Herz zu vertrauen ist die riskanteste Sache von allen..." In der Gegenwart zündet die einsame Emily/Amanda im Halbdunkel ihres Hauses eine einsame kleine Kerze auf einem Muffin mit Sahne an und sagt zu sich selber: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Amanda!" Sie will nur noch sich selber vertrauen. Dann bläst sie die Kerze aus... Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Madeleine Stowe als Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp als Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann als Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny als Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe als Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler als Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman als Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo als Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen als Charlotte Grayson Nebendarsteller *James Tupper als David Clarke *Max Martini als Frank Stevens *Yancey Arias als Senator Tom Kingsly *Amber Valetta als Lydia Davis *Matthew Glaves als Bill Harmon *Brian Goodmann als Carl Porter *Robbie Amell als Adam Connor Gastdarsteller *Emily Alyn Lind als junge Amanda Clarke *Diane Mizota als Nachrichtenmoderatorin *Elena Evangelo als Valerie Soundtrack Trivia *Die Figur des Bill Harmon in der Fernsehserie hat im Roman Der Graf von Monte Christo von Alexandre Dumas den Baron Danglars zum Vorbild. Der war ursprünglich Zahlmeister auf dem Schiff des Romanhelden. Er verriet ihn zusammen mit anderen, wurde ein reicher Geschäftsmann und geadelt. Der Graf von Monte Christo rächte sich an ihm, in dem er ihn mit falschen Nachrichten an der Börse in den Ruin trieb. *In der Folge Vergeltung haben wir in einer Rückblende den 18. Geburtstag gesehen, als die damalige Amanda Clarke und jetzige Emily Thorne aus dem Jugendgefängnis entlassen wurde und ihre Infinity Box erhielt. In der jetzigen Folge sehen wir in einer Rückblende den 9. Geburtstag, als die kleine Amanda ihren Hund Sammy geschenkt bekam. Auch feiert Emily Thorne in der Gegenwart "mit sich allein" ihren heutigen Geburtstag und bläst ihre einsame Kerze aus. Allerdings hat Nolan Ross ihr zuvor das Strandhaus zum Geburtstagsgeschenk gemacht und ihr nochmals seine Hilfe angeboten. Ganz allein ist sie also nicht, fühlt sich aber so, denn sie will nur sich selber vertrauen. *In der dieser Folge küssen sich Emily und Daniel das erstemal. Allerdings kommt sie zuvor auch Jack etwas näher. Zitate Manchmal werden die Unschuldigen verletzt. Aber die Schuldigen werden bezahlen. Nichts verläuft je wirklich so, wie man es erwartet. Und der Einsatz sind Leben und Tod. Kolateralschäden sind unvermeidlich. ---- Emily: "Wieso ist es dir so überaus wichtig ein Teil von all dem zu sein?" Nolan: "Bevor ich deinem Vater begegnet bin hatte man mich aus jeder Vorstandsetage in New York herausgelacht. Ich war ein Informatikfreak mit einer Vision die niemand teilte außer ihm. Der einzige Grund warum NolCorp existiert ist, weil dein Vater mir Geld von seinem Privatvermögen gegeben hat um diese Vison zu entwickeln. Und zwar weil er an mich geglaubt hat." ---- Emily: "...Mein Vater hat immer gesagt, daß unsere Vergangenheit bestimmt wer wir sind." Victoria: "Ich würde sagen, daß tun die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen." Emily: "Für ein paar Glückliche vielleicht. Aber wir haben im Leben nicht immer die Möglichkeit zu wählen." ---- Vertrauen ist eine heikle Sache. Wir schenken es nicht nur Menschen, die es gut mit uns meinen, sondern auch solchen, die es ausnutzen und gegen uns verwenden. Aber auf sein Herz zu vertrauen ist die riskanteste Sache von allen. Letztendlich sind die einzigen Menschen, denen wir vertrauen können, wir selbst. ---- Videos thumb|left|321 pxthumb|right|321 pxthumb|left|321 px Galerie Trust 11.jpg Trust 12.jpg Trust 13.jpg Trust 19.jpg Trust 21.jpg Trust 22.jpg Trust 23.jpg Trust 27.jpg Trust 28.jpg Trust 54.jpg Trust 51.jpg Trust 53.jpg Trust 29.jpg Trust 30.jpg Trust 35.jpg Trust 36.jpg Trust 37.jpg Trust 38.jpg Trust 40.jpg Trust 41.jpg Trust 43.jpg Amanda Birthday.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode